In the End
by VanillaCookiesxD
Summary: A reflection of their adventure from Amu's POV. One-shot


**A/N: This is probably the most random thing I've ever written, but it was written through inspiration from stories I've read, I guess. I hope you guys enjoy it even though, it's mostly a reflection. A review would be nice :]**

In the beginning, we were considered moral enemies. We fought for those whom we cared about. Well, at least that's what I had thought. I thought you were the villains that obstructed the good from succeeding. Stories always run along like that. There was always the good and evil. I thought I was being a superhero in the beginning, helping out others when I myself didn't know who I truly was.

I was confused with identity. There were three different kinds of me; one kind of you. You were that pervert and mocking high school student, who'd constantly and randomly pop out of nowhere, making me nervous for every time I fixed my gaze on you. I don't know when I started to have these feelings for you. Maybe ever since I first laid eyes on you, but my brain wasn't functioning properly at the time. My mind said was that you were the villain in reality. That you didn't deserve to live because of awful and horrible deeds that you've done, but you did them reluctantly. I didn't know there was a tragic past behind those sorrowful eyes, behind that teasing smile; I thought you broke other people because you indulge at the sight. You see how perfectly you fit as the evil person?

I never noticed your gentleness towards me. I kept denying everything, your actions and whatnot. I couldn't accept them. I couldn't have fallen in love with the enemy; fall into his trap. No, I couldn't.

Evil. You're evil like that. Hiding your true self from me; I would have treated you differently if I had known.

I didn't know you were suffering inside. I put all the blame on you and you accepted it without protest. Why did you do it? Why couldn't someone give you a helping hand? I was willing to help, only if you hadn't acted like a bastard. I just wish, I could read you more clearly, understand you better.

Because after all these days, I've misunderstood you; I thought you were bullying me, being a bad teenage for your mocking and stupid reasons when there was more to it. I should have not judged you.

Yes, you have teased me countless times. That's why when you confessed, I didn't believe you. I couldn't tell whether you were speaking the plain truth or playing with my head. What do you expect out of me? You really are something…sometimes, you confuse me. You have me thinking a lot.

There was always something about you that made you have an air of mystery. I never got to know you fully because you constantly kept disappearing, suddenly too. You're probably not close with people because of your past, right? I understand.

It tore apart my soul when I saw into your past. Why didn't you share it with anyone else? Was it meant to be kept inside you? I…don't understand. Why couldn't you let someone walk into your life? I would have done something about it. I would have helped you along the way.

But me? At the time, I was only in elementary school, helping out an older kid might have seemed embarrassing to you. Or did you not appreciate help? Just exactly what were you trying to do at the time, other than fulfill your orders?

What was going through my head was confusion and frustration. You irritated me in every way, but there were times where you gently helped me; guided to me on the right pathway, and I thank you for that. Somehow, I wish I had done the same for you, when you were in pain, but you didn't express them very well. Maybe I'm just too ignorant too know. No, I was probably too young to even care.

I did care about you. You have no idea how worried I was about you when you disappeared. Don't ever do that to me again; I prayed for your safety. I thought you were after the embryo for selfish reasons. Turned out you had your own wish and I thought _he_ needed it more than you do. Except, what I realized was, it's pretty much the same, the ambition, the need for it; it was equally matched between the two of you; stubborn boys, fighting for what's best.

You wanted your freedom. I could have gotten the egg for you then yet I had my own dreams. Whose dreams am I trying to make come true then? You see, I'm lost once again.

When you became possessed, not conscious of your actions, I suddenly wanted to scream, to leap forth and embrace the poor child; the child who had mocked me, played me, and done everything to me.

Your past was unbearable. I wanted you to know that someone will always be there for you. Just as you have been there for me when I fell, you caught me. This time, it was my turn. My turn to act as a friend and to hug you tightly, telling you that everything was going to be all right. You're not alone. You have me. You have supporters that you didn't even know existed.

Afterwards, I had more insights about you. I felt like I understood a whole a lot better. You really aren't a bad guy, after all. In fact, you can be quite caring in a teasing way. And my feelings for you never changed. They've remained the same throughout the adventures we've been through together.

In the end, I think I've fallen in love with you; in love with not the villain, not an enemy, but a misunderstood man; a man who actually had a good heart.

I never stopped thinking about you.


End file.
